villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Clover
Professor Clover is one of the main antagonists in the lighthearted anime Kaitou Joker (Or better known as Phantom Thief Joker in English Version). He is the Arch-Nemesis of Joker's master, Silver Heart and also the overarching antagonist of Season 1 and the main antagonist of Season 2. He is voiced by Jurota Kosugi in Japanese version who is also the same voice actor Arlong from One Piece, Akio Ohtori from Revolutionary Girl Utena and Asuma from Naruto Appearance Prior to the main story as Agent Clover in 50 years in the past, he wears a dark blue jester robe with 3 clovers on them as buttons (Which is fitting for his name) while his face is completely covered by a hood. After the fight against Silver Heart and Joker where he was accidentally sent to the past, his attire are almost the same just like 50 years ago with a significant difference: He now wears a mask that has an illustration of an evil smile and a jester smile with a scar in one of the eyes and both red and yellow eyes of his mask. In addition, his arm is replaced by a mechanical arm with talons that can be used as a weapon. Personality Unlike the other thieves such as Silver Heart or Kaitou Joker in the show, Professor Clover is an absolute lunatic that obsesses with two things in the world: Vengeance and Rare Treasure and will do absolutely anything in order to obtain what he wants. In addition, he could also be considered as Silver Heart antithesis which is fitting since both of them are arch-enemies from the get-go. While Silver Heart and his pupils does steal valuable things across the world and has no intentions to give it back, both of them have standards that they won't violate such as murder and care for each other while Clover has no hesitation to murder anyone who crosses his path in order to satiate his lust for vengeance and obtaining a rare treasure and also has no hesitation to dispose all of his subordinates once he gains an ultimate power or if the subordinate have no further use for him. Professor Clover is also a sadist as he took a joy towards those who suffer and he blatantly orders Joker and his companions to hate him and despise him for the things that he had done while taking a sick glee after seeing Joker's allies are seemingly dead for good by saying "What a fine look on your face. Hate me! Despise me!" and even before he became a master thief, he was a murderous lunatic who has no hesitation to wipe the entire city off the Earth if both of them are not surrendering against his commands. Despite his negative traits, Professor Clover is truly intelligent person and has the ability to deceive other people by disguising himself as other person such as trying to trick the little Joker by saying that he was his father. And it was revealed that he does save his past self even if it was mostly for preventing his present-self ceasing to exist and also corrupts his past self to become an even worse person than before that make Professor Clover on what he is today. Biography Before Becoming a Thief 50 years ago before the canon events of the story, Clover was an agent of an unknown Federation who massacred the Queen's guards in her palace. He did this because wants to achieve the key from the Queen from a country called Pandora so that the Federation could rule the world. However, The queen refuses to tell and cooperate with Clover but luckily an agent who opposes the federation, Silver Heart, interferes and saved her from danger. Due to Joker and his companions time traveled to the past by accident and the latter hits Silver Heart accidentally, Silver Heart loses his key to Clover and after the latter got the key, he obtains the secret treasure of Pandora which is an orb that could control an ancient artifact known as Pandora's Ark. With the orb in his possession, he uses the Ark in order to make the Kingdom of Pandora surrender for the federation otherwise he will decimate the Empire in five minutes if they refused to do so. Later on, his dirty plans are thwarted by Joker, his companions and the Young Silver Heart. During the fight, Clover got his arms shot off by Silver Heart and he almost died thanks to Joker while almost losing his one eye. However, He got saved by his future self who travels to the past in order to gain a last orb to power his staff. As a result of this event, Clover changed his name and has a painful memories regarding it and also has an obsession to researching how to control time itself. The Emerald Kingdom's Downfall During his crusade for obtaining rare treasures that are related to time, he and his new hench-woman, Doubt, went into the country known as the Emerald Kingdom. During the heist, Clover was accidentally found out by the King and Queen of the Emerald Kingdom and as a result, Clover personally murders them and sets the castle ablaze while leaving a crying baby of King and Queen amongst the flames. Despite this, Silver Heart who tries to perform a heist on the castle took the baby and raises him as a granddaughter he never owned and called her Queen Diamond. This actions that Clover commit ended up destroying the country as a result. After Silver Heart raise Queen on his wing with love and care while hiding her true identity in order to not make Queen heartbroken, Queen then tries to discovers her true heritage and as a result, Clover uses this moment as an opportunity to manipulate her into joining his side. After Clover successfully manipulate Queen on his side under the pretense that Silver Heart murdered her parents, Queen become resentful towards Silver Heart and the Phantom Thieves in general and seek to destroy all of the Rare Treasure across the world and tries to murder both Silver Heart and the Phantom Thieves or simply the people who went in her way. However, Joker fortunately manages to bring Queen back to her senses by saying that Silver Heart tries at his best to take care of her and Clover was the one who truly manipulate her for his own end. Other Mischief He Causes In The Past During his another attempt to garner the powers of time itself, it was revealed that he is also responsible of the death of Spade's parents by causing a shipwreck accident as he tried to steal a treasure of a hourglass that was supposed to be auctioned in order to pay the huge debt. Despite the death of the parents, Spade was adopted by a certain rich family who gave them debt which resulted on Spade getting abused by his foster brother on regular basis despite getting a good attention from his foster parents. Another mischief that he caused in the past is that when Clover and Doubt releases an evil mutated lizard who intent to attack the humanity in order to distract some scientists who worked in a project that is related to time and after that, both of them attacks the research center where the scientists work on there and successfully took said project itself. In the meantime, the Lizard was stopped by Joker, Queen, Spade and their adoptive talkative dog who also escaped from the research lab, Roko. Category:Articles under construction Category:Pure Evil Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Genocidal Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Brainwashers Category:Sophisticated Category:Slaver Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Magic Category:Game Changer Category:Contradictory Category:Ensemble Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy